Austin is Sick!
by Seven The Number
Summary: After playing a trumpet a man sneezed on, Austin doesn't feel like himself. This is bad especially with a concer coming up he is playing opening act for. Starts off in the K-K level, but goes into T.


**Heyy! I am starting too like Austin & Ally, the show turned into a whole new show after the second season!**

* * *

**Austin is Sick!**

A man walked into Sonic Boom, Ally's dads music store. They sold everything from triangles to drums! He was sneezing like crazy, and sneezing on EVERYTHING! Ally walked up to him too tell him too leave, so he doesn't infect the customers.

"Can you please leave, come back when you are feeling better. I now have to clean the instruments all over again!" Ally told the man. She forcefully picked up the rag and spray bottle and watched the man leave with a grumpy look on his face. It wasn't her fault that he was sick! He had some nerve. She started to clean a tuba, when Austin and Dez walked in.

Austin was looking for something, until he found it. "Aaha! A new trumpet, I needed one of these." Ally looked at him, and before she could tell him too not play it...he started too play it and Dez was clapping at his skills. Ally looked really worried, he could get sick! Trish even booked him as the opening act for a popular band that was playing in three days.

Ally spoke up, "You shouldn't of played that!"

"Why not?" Austin was really confused, why would his girlfriend tell him to not play an instrument?

"A guy sneezed on it! You could get really sick!" Austin looked at Ally like she was just overreacting. He started to chuckle.

Dez then joined in the conversation, "There is no way Austin will get sick! If he did, he would be cured by Saturday. Now, all I need is a dancing frog in this video." Dez then clicked his camera too stop recording. The pair walked out the door with Austins new trumpet. Ally sighed or two reasons, one he didn't pay and two he might be sick. Trish walked in the door, wearing another weird job uniform. Sometimes she insulted Dez's style when the outfits she wore for her jobs sometimes where way worse.

"Guess who got a job at Julie's Gardening Supplies!" She had a headband on with 3 flowers on the top, each had a emerald green stem, one was a bright yellow like the sun, another was a hot pink and the last one was sky blue. She had a indigo shirt on, with a violet apron. It was brown from some dirt. She also had a belt on with different gardening supplies.

Trish continued, "It's a horibble job! I have to get dirty from dealing with soil and the flowers."

"There's something way worse, Trish! Austin might be getting sick by the opening act!" Ally exclaimed. Trish looked at her with a worried expression.

* * *

The next day, Austin woke up with his stomach hurting. He felt the need too barf, but also not at the same time. He felt really dizzy and was clumsy, he stumbled out of bed, hitting his toe on the metal bed post.

"OWWW!" He screamed out, and that hurt his throat. He started to cough and gag, his mom and dad ran in too help him after they heard him screaming in agony. His toe was bleeding, they walked up too Austin to help with his hurt toe. It wasn't bleeding that bad but it looked like it would hurt.

"I I I do don't fe feel go good. I I fee feel cold." Austin was sputtering out while shaking. He then had a sneeze attack, much like the man that probably was the reason for him being infected. His parents felt his head and it was hot. He felt bad, not only because he was sick, but because he didn't listen to his girlfriend and now he might not be able to be the opening act for one of the hottest bands around.

Austin started too talk some more, "I I need t tell A a ally tha can't perform."

"No you are not, you are not leaving this house, only too go to the doctors." Austin's mom, Mimi said. Austin sighed. Maybe he can text All, but his hands are really shaky, he probably couldn't type without it sounding like gibberish 'aloy i cnt prafurm' would probably be what he would type. He sighed and got in the car with his parents to go to the doctors

* * *

**That was the first chapter! There will be three more, stay tuned. :P**


End file.
